


☁ᕼᗴᗩᖇ丅ᗷᖇᗴᗩᛕᗴᖇ☁ |ᴹᴬᴿᴷ ᴸᴱᴱ|

by KJM4603, UwuSunshineMinho



Series: HEARTBREAKER SERIES [1]
Category: NCT (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Multi, Sad Ending, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJM4603/pseuds/KJM4603, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "𝓘'𝓶 𝔀𝓪𝓲𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾""𝐈𝐭 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞"When seventeen year old Raelee Harper has fallen for her best friend Mark Lee, she realizes that her other best friend Kaylie Moland has fallen for him too. When Raelee and Kaylie try to fight for the attention of their best friend, they realize that maybe fighting for someone is not the way to go.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Subin/Original Female Character(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: HEARTBREAKER SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961677





	1. ≋C≋H≋A≋R≋A≋C≋T≋E≋R≋S≋

****

**≋C≋H≋A≋R≋A≋C≋T≋E≋R≋S≋**

****

**Mark Lee**

**"Why do they have to fight?"**

****

**Raelee Harper**

**"I didn't ask for any of this!"**

****

**Kaylie Moland**

**"Sometimes I want to punch you in the face"**

****

**Huang Renjun**

**"I didn't mean to fall for her"**

****

**Lee Jeno**

**"This is just ridiculous"**

****

**Lee Donghyuck**

**"I hate watching them fight"**

****

**Na Jaemin**

**"They're gonna get their heart broken; I feel bad for them"**

****

**Zhong Chenle**

**"The drama is just exciting"**

****

**Park Jisung**

**"They're scaring me a little bit"**

****

**Jung Subin**

**"Come on Kay, you are better than this. You know you are."**

**"𝐈𝐭 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞"**

**𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐑𝐚𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐞 𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐩𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐋𝐞𝐞, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐊𝐚𝐲𝐥𝐢𝐞 𝐌𝐨𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨𝐨. 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐑𝐚𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐊𝐚𝐲𝐥𝐢𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨.**

**"𝓘'𝓶 𝔀𝓪𝓲𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾"**

**©͓̽U͓̽W͓̽U͓̽S͓̽U͓̽N͓̽S͓̽H͓̽I͓̽N͓̽E͓̽M͓̽I͓̽N͓̽H͓̽O͓̽**

****


	2. ≋P≋L≋A≋Y≋L≋I≋S≋T≋

****

**≋P≋L≋A≋Y≋L≋I≋S≋T≋**

**1: Heartbreaker: NCT127**

**"𝓘'𝓶 𝔀𝓪𝓲𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾"**

**2: So Long: SuperM**

**"𝓝𝓸 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴"**

**3: Heartbeat: BTS**

**"𝓘𝓽 𝓼𝓹𝓲𝓷𝓼 𝓶𝓮 𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓭𝓻𝓲𝓿𝓮𝓼 𝓶𝓮 𝓬𝓻𝓪𝔃𝔂"**

**4: World On Fire: Daughtry**

**"𝓣𝓪𝓴𝓮𝓼 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓷 𝓪 𝓹𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓸 𝓷𝓾𝓶𝓫 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓯𝓮𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰"**

**5: Youth: Troye Sivan**

**"𝓜𝔂 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓽𝓱, 𝓶𝔂 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓽𝓱 𝓲𝓼 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓼"**

**6: You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet: Avril Lavigne**

**"𝓙𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓵𝓮𝓽 𝓰𝓸, 𝓲𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽, 𝔀𝓮'𝓵𝓵 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀"**

**7: True Disaster: Tove Lo**

**"𝓘 𝓼𝓪𝓲𝓭 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓸𝓷, 𝔃𝓮𝓻𝓸 𝓯𝓾𝓬𝓴𝓼 𝓪𝓫𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓲𝓽, 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓸𝓷, 𝓘 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓘'𝓶 𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓱𝓾𝓻𝓽"**

**8: Cool Girl: Tove Lo**

**"𝓝𝓸, 𝓵𝓮𝓽'𝓼 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓹𝓾𝓽 𝓪 𝓵𝓪𝓫𝓮𝓵 𝓸𝓷 𝓲𝓽, 𝓵𝓮𝓽'𝓼 𝓴𝓮𝓮𝓹 𝓲𝓽 𝓯𝓾𝓷"**

**9: Papercut: Troye Sivan**

**"𝓞𝓾𝓻 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓭𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓾𝓻𝓯𝓪𝓬𝓮"**

**10: Deep End: Daughtry**

**"𝓘'𝓶 𝓲𝓷 𝔀𝓪𝔂 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓶𝔂 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓭"**

**11: Give Me A Sign: Breaking Benjamin**

**"𝓘 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓴"**

**12: Walls Could Talk: Halsey**

**"𝓝𝓸𝔀 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓰𝓸𝓷' 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂 𝓶𝓮 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓪 𝓿𝓲𝓸𝓵𝓲𝓷, 𝓱𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓲𝓷' 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓼𝓮 𝓷𝓸𝓽𝓮𝓼"**

**13: Gravity: Daughtry**

**"𝓑𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓷𝓸 𝓪𝓲𝓻, 𝓬𝓪𝓷'𝓽 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓶𝔂 𝓮𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓮𝓼 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓘 𝓼𝓬𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶 𝓸𝓾𝓽"**

**14: Terrible Things: Mayday Parade**

**"𝓢𝓸 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓲𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮'𝓼 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓽𝓸𝓸 𝓶𝓾𝓬𝓱 𝓽𝓸 𝓵𝓸𝓼𝓮"**

**15: Going Under: Evanescence**

**"𝓕𝓲𝓯𝓽𝔂 𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓼𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓼 𝓘'𝓿𝓮 𝓬𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓭, 𝓼𝓬𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓰, 𝓭𝓮𝓬𝓮𝓲𝓿𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓫𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓭𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝔀𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓶𝓮"**

**16: Welcome To My Life: Simple Plan**

**"𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓶𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝓘'𝓶 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝔂 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓘'𝓶 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓫𝓮 𝓸𝓴𝓪𝔂"**

**17: Impossible: James Arthur**

**"𝓘 𝓻𝓮𝓶𝓮𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓻 𝔂𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓼 𝓪𝓰𝓸, 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓸𝓵𝓭 𝓶𝓮 𝓘 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓽𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓬𝓪𝓾𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓲𝓽 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮, 𝓘 𝓭𝓲𝓭. 𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓰 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓘 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓷𝓸𝓽, 𝓶𝔂 𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓾𝓼𝓲𝓸𝓷, 𝓶𝔂 𝓶𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓴𝓮. 𝓘 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓬𝓪𝓻𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓼𝓼, 𝓘 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓰𝓸𝓽, 𝓘 𝓭𝓲𝓭"**

**18: Shattered: Trading Yesterday**

**"𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝓘'𝓿𝓮 𝓵𝓸𝓼𝓽 𝔀𝓱𝓸 𝓘 𝓪𝓶, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓘 𝓬𝓪𝓷'𝓽 𝓾𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓷𝓭, 𝔀𝓱𝔂 𝓶𝔂 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽 𝓲𝓼 𝓼𝓸 𝓫𝓻𝓸𝓴𝓮𝓷, 𝓻𝓮𝓳𝓮𝓬𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮"**

**19: Hold On: Chord Overstreet**

**"𝓟𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓶𝓮"**

**20: Save Your Heart: Mayday Parade**

**"𝓢𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽'𝓼 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓽𝓱 𝓭𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓯𝓸𝓻"**

****


	3. 1

**"𝓘'𝓶 𝔀𝓪𝓲𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾"**

**-Third Person-**

***FIFTEEN YEARS AGO***

**Little baby Raelee, who is turning two years old today, never wanted to go to the park for her birthday (she doesn’t like to eat in front of people), she is afraid of people that she doesn’t even know. I mean why wouldn’t she? She is a baby. Even though she is turning two years old today, she is and will always be her mother’s baby.**

**As everyone was eating and having fun, Raelee was just sitting next to her mother, all silent, and stuff. Call her shy or whatever. She is shy. She was also diagnosed with anxiety -- that’s just amazing for a two year old (note that sarcasm).**

**As Raelee was swinging her small legs back and forth, she looked up to see this boy sitting on the grass by himself, as he watched his family play with some type of ball. Raelee sighed softly, and she stood up and waddled over to the boy who was sitting by himself.**

**“Uh, h-hi.” Raelee spoke up quietly, and the boy looked up to the small girl and smiled softly.**

**“Hi.” The boy said back, and Raelee was just standing there awkwardly, as she was balancing on the heels of her feet, trying to find the words to say.**

**“I’m Raelee.” She finally introduced after a couple of minutes of silence**

**“I’m Mark.” The boy introduced, and Raelee sat down next to him, and she still felt a little bit awkward, but not as awkward as before.**

**“It’s my birthday today!” Raelee exclaimed as she finally started to get comfortable with Mark.**

**“Really? Cool! My birthday was a few days ago.” Mark says and Raelee smiled a little bit.**

**“Really? When was your birthday?” She asked him**

**“August 2nd.” Mark replied and she smiled**

**“You’re only a couple days older than me.” Raelee smiled and Mark smiled as well.**

**As Raelee and Mark began to talk to each other for what it seemed like hours, but it was only maybe like five-ten minutes, Raelee’s parents had looked over to see their daughter talking with the boy that they didn’t know at all, but they saw how happy she looked while she was talking to him, and that made her mother a little happy, that her daughter had found a friend for herself.**

**But sadly it was time for Raelee to go home -- since they were at the park for a couple of hours now, and Raelee’s mother needs to put her down for her nap.**

**“Raelee, come on, it’s time to go home.” Raelee’s mother calls over to her daughter and Raelee frowned softly and she turned to the boy next to her.**

**“I’m gonna have to go.” Raelee told him and he nodded**

**“Oh well, I’ll see you sometime.” Mark says and Raelee nodded, and she stood up and ran over to her parents.**

**“Well, Raelee, did you make a friend?” Raelee’s dad asked and she nodded wildly.**

**“Mhmm, his name is Mark!” Raelee exclaimed happily and her mother just smiled at her.**

**“It seemed like you and Mark got along well.” Raelee’s mother says as they started to walk back to the car.**

**“Yeah, we did. Sad, I don’t know when I will see him again though.” Raelee frowned as she realized that she may or may not see Mark ever again.**

**“You never know Raelee, it’s a small world.” Her mother said and Raelee didn’t get what her mother met, but she nodded either way.**

**She just wishes she could see Mark again.**

**\---**

***FIFTEEN YEARS LATER***

**“Ooh, this color will do.” Seventeen year old Raelee said as she threw a package of hair dye in the cart, as she began skipping down the aisle, with Mark.**

**“Raelee, as much as I want you to make your own choices, I still think going pink, is not a good idea.” Mark says as he was rolling the cart after her.**

**“Mark, it’s gonna be fine. Me and Kaylie have to match our hair.” Raelee says and Mark just sighed and chuckled**

**“Okay, alright.” Mark says giving up, because he’s never gonna win when it comes to Raelee.**

**Raelee and Mark met each other again, when Raelee was three years old, as they were in the same preschool class together, and they have been best friends ever since then.**

**And when the second grade rolled around, Raelee met another one of her best friends named Kaylie, and the trio have been inseparable ever since. No one can physically take Mark, Raelee, or Kaylie apart. If one is not with each other, the other is.**

**When Mark met Raelee she was just super shy and very quiet, but as he’s been friends with her for fifteen years, she’s gotten more loud and more weird. In middle school, Raelee had a growth spurt, making her 5’9, while Mark has been stuck at 5’6 for the past seven years.**

**Sometimes he hates her being taller than him, but there’s nothing he can do about it . . . as sad as it sounds, it’s true.**

**“Hey, Mark, do you need anything while we’re here?” Raelee asked as she put some notebooks and pens and pencils in the shopping cart.**

**“No.” Mark says as he shook his head no and Raelee nodded**

**“Alright. Let’s get home, get my hair dyed, call Kaylie, and order some pizza, because I’m fucking hungry!” Raelee exclaimed as she hopped inside the cart, which made Mark roll his eyes.**

**“You know you weigh a ton right?” Mark asked as he started to push the cart, and Raelee rolled her eyes.**

**“125 pounds, is not that fat, you watermelon boy seagull eyebrowed bitch.” Raelee insulted and that caused Mark to laugh.**

**“Okay, you win that one.” Mark says and she smiled**

**“Thank you.” Raelee thanked as she fished her phone out of her back pocket, and she saw it was 11:11pm. “Markie! You’re my 11:11!” Raelee exclaimed as she showed Mark her phone, with the time on her lockscreen.**

**“You’re adorable.” Mark laughed and that made Raelee smile as she unlocked her phone going on a reading app, as she started to read a random story.**

**As people gave Raelee weird looks as she was inside the cart, while Mark pushed it, she really didn’t care what people thought of her. She really didn’t understand how it was weird to ride inside the cart, when you’re fully grown. So what? It’s her life.**

**Mark made it to the checkout line, and surprisingly enough, it wasn’t that packed. The first day of senior year is the next day, and Raelee wanted to get some stuff to get ready for. Mark looked over at Raelee with this look of telling her to get out of the cart. Raelee held out her arms signaling that she wanted to be carried out.**

**“You know you’re like a child.” Mark laughed as he picked Raelee up out of the cart.**

**“Yeah, but you love me.” Raelee said to him and Mark smiled softly**

**“Unfortunately.” Mark says and Raelee just punched him in the arm.**

**“Ow! For a girl, you hit like a man.” Mark complained and Raelee just laughed and then hugged his arm tightly.**

**“My Markie is just a wimp, we been knew.” Raelee says sarcastically and Mark just rolled his eyes.**

**Raelee is a very clingy person -- but only towards Mark. She’s never clingy towards any other person other than Mark.**

**And the same thing goes for Mark. Mark is a person who really despises skinship with his whole life, but when it comes to Raelee, he is always hugging her.**

**As the two were bagging their items, the cashier was just smiling softly at them, as Raelee and Mark were basically messing around with each other.**

**“You two make a very cute couple.” The cashier says and that caused Raelee and Mark freeze and they both looked over at the cashier.**

**“Ummm, yeah, we’re not a couple, we’re best friends.” Raelee says and that made the cashier very awkward.**

**“O-oh, s-sorry.” She stuttered out an apology**

**“It’s fine.” Mark reassures**

**After Mark paid for the stuff they bought, they began to walk out of the store, time now being 11:30 pm. They were laughing at how the cashier thought they were a couple -- Raelee and Mark have a tendency to laugh at ANYTHING, and I mean anything. Anything and everything. That’s what makes them so good for each other -- they have the same sense of humor.**

**\---**

**It was now after one in the morning, and Raelee, Kaylie, and Mark were eating pizza from Pizza Hut, while they were watching Avengers: Infinity War on Disney+ on Raelee’s PS4. Raelee has been waiting for the timer to go off, so she can wash out the hair dye out of her hair. The movie was at the part where Thanos had snapped his fingers, and Raelee just got angry (even though she has watched this movie like a million times, she just can’t get enough of it).**

**“Oh that’s such bullshit!” Raelee exclaimed as she munched angrily on her pizza.**

**“I can’t believe that ball-chin lookin headass, did that!” Kaylie exclaimed**

**The timer went off on Raelee’s phone signaling that it was time for her to wash the hair dye out of her hair. “Alright, pause this.” Raelee says and Mark grabbed Raelee’s PS4 controller and paused the movie.**

**Raelee jumped up from her bed, and she ran into her bathroom, stuck her head in the sink, and began to rinse out the dye (she covered her sink in soap first so it doesn’t stain her sink), and she does this for about ten-fifteen minutes, before she turned the sink off and raised her head, to see her hair is a very light baby pink, like she wanted it to be.**

**She decided to let her air dry, instead of using a towel to dry it, or a blow-dryer. As the days go on, maybe she would use a blow dryer, but today is not the day.**

**Raelee walked back inside her room, to see Mark and Kaylie on their phones and she cleared her throat and that caused Mark to look over and he widened his eyes, and Kaylie looked at Raelee’s hair and smiled.**

**“Huh, I guess it does look good on you.” Kaylie says and Raelee rolled her eyes, and Raelee sat back down on the towel that was used to stop her getting hair dye on her bed.**

**Mark resumed the movie, and Raelee began to eat her pizza again. As the movie got to the part where the heroes were getting dusted, Raelee felt herself tearing up, as she saw T’challa get dusted. When the scene got back to the others in Titan, she felt like she was gonna keel over, when she saw that scene with Spiderman again.**

**“Raelee, are you crying?” Mark asked and Raelee wiped away the tears that were trickling down her face**

**“No.” Raelee lied and Kaylie laughed**

**“Raelee has seen this move a million times, but she still manages to cry at this part.” Kaylie laughed and Raelee scoffed**

**“You’re crying too bitch, shut up!” Raelee exclaimed and Mark laughed**

**“I’m surprised Mark didn’t cry.” Kaylie says and Raelee scoffed**

**“Mark’s eyes are teary.” Raelee says and Mark looked at her**

**“Are not.” Mark denied and Raelee got close to Mark’s face, and she saw his eyes were indeed teary.**

**“Yeah they are.” Raelee says and moved back to her spot and Kaylie laughed**

**“Ha! She caught you in a lie.” Kaylie laughed at Mark and Mark pouted and Raelee smiled at Mark’s cute face that he was making.**

**“Can we just go to sleep already?” Mark asked**

**“Yeah, you two can go to sleep, I have to wait for my hair to dry, I’ll just go work on some stories.” Raelee says as she stands up from her bed and over to her desk.**

**“If you play music, play it at a low volume.” Mark says and Raelee nodded**

**“Yes sir.” Raelee said as she sat down in her desk chair.**

**\---**

**After about thirty minutes, Raelee’s hair was dry -- well mostly dry, it was still a little bit damp, but dry enough for her to go to bed, making the time like 2:00 am and Raelee was getting extremely tired, so she closed down her Spotify app, and minimized her computer and she walked over to her bed, and saw that Kaylie was sleeping on the floor, while Mark was laying on the opposite of her side of her bed.**

**Raelee smiled softly, and she lied down on her bed, and she closed her eyes, and all of a sudden she felt herself being pulled into someone’s arms, and she looked up to see it was Mark who had his arms wrapped around her, and she smiled softly, as he placed his head on her chest.**

**As Raelee had her hand through Mark’s hair she felt her eyes shutting closed as each second went by.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1!!!**

**Okayyyy so this is another collaborative story with my best friend Kaylie and this time it’s a Mark story**

**And this is my first Mark story (without Markhyuck) so this is gonna be fun!!!**

**This story will involve**

**Heavy Angst**

**Unrequited Love**

**Love Rectangle**

**Fighting**

**Depression**

**&**

**Just sadness all around!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
